


Visions After The Fire

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Faramir reminded himself to have the door fixed as soon as Aragorn and he were freed from the tower.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Visions After The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of something good happening when two men are trapped inside a giant phallus thread on FFA.

"The door will not open, Sire." Faramir turned from where he had been inspecting the door knob. "We will have to wait for a guard to come seeking the King."

"I did not expect it to open," Aragorn said, rising from his examination of it as well. His lips twitched upwards as he continued to speak. "I do still expect you to call me Aragorn when in private."

Aragorn saw a flush appear around the collar of Faramir's shirt, cutting himself off before he could wonder further at it. "My apologies. This tower makes me-" Faramir stopped before he finished the sentence, trailing off and looking at the walls instead.

Aragorn thought of ways that sentence could have ended. "It would not be a shock to those who know you if you could control the palantir," he finally responded, after discarding the other possibilities. 

"It is your birthright, I could not," Faramir said. "It is the King's Stone."

"Before it was the King's, it was Maedhros' stone, given to him by his father." Aragorn took a seat by it, only feeling a tinge of guilt as Faramir hesitated to take a seat by him. "Arwen and I discussed such, along with her grandfather - if you wished, we would all agree to you using it."

"Arwen?" Faramir said. "Why- Oh, because Maedhros was-"

"Lord Elrond's foster-father, in addition to all else he was, along with Maglor." Aragorn gestured towards the palantir. "But if you wish to use it, neither of us would stand against such."

Faramir bit his lip, looking at the black stone. "And if I cannot control it?"

"I will help you, Faramir. I would not leave you to the flames," Aragorn said. "You shall not fall back into darkness."

Faramir looked at the stone. "Do you think it would aid me?"

"I think there is no reason to avoid your fears in this case," Aragorn reached for Faramir's hands, clasping them in his. This time Faramir did not move away. "I also think you would enjoy its use. You need not look for enemies. You've spoken of your dreams of Númenor. It is possible to use it to look across time, if you are skilled in the use. You could see Beleriand in all its glories, or seek for answers to questions you have found in the archives."

Faramir looked at it again and nodded, taking a breath. "Very well."

Aragorn moved to face the palantir, bringing Faramir with him. Arranging Faramir's hands on the palantir, Aragorn stayed close to Faramir's back. "You must concentrate on what you wish to see."

Faramir nodded, tense and quiet. Still, the palantir pulled both of them into its visions, flashes of Ithilen and the plains of Rohan passing by, then Dol Amroth. There was a fire burning on the beach.

The images started to slip. The pyre was burning, then burning hands holding steady. 

"Faramir!" Aragorn exclaimed, trying to wrest control of the palantir. "Faramir!"

Before he could, the images shifted again.

There was a bed. Aragorn could see himself and Arwen, but Faramir too lay there, nude and kissing them, hands entwined with theirs. In the vision, Aragorn leaned over and-

It ended as Faramir pulled himself away, overbalancing and falling to the floor, limbs splayed as though he had tried to catch himself only to collapse further. 

Faramir did not look up. "My apologies."

At the same time, Aragorn blinked and pulled himself together, reaching down to check on Faramir. "Are you hurt?"

"Nay," Faramir said, still facing the floor. "I am well, Sire."

"And yet you will not look at me, nor will you call me by my name." Aragorn sighed, sitting on the floor, close enough to touch Faramir, but not yet doing so. 

"I should think the reason for such would be obvious," Faramir said. 

"There are limits to the palantir's powers. It has been known to look through time, to the past and to the future," Aragorn said, looking at Faramir. "It will not, however, show visions that could not come to pass."

"Could not any vision come to pass? Some are less likely than others, and it does those who behold such no good to pretend their dreams are likely to come to pass," Faramir responded. 

"Look at me." Aragorn paused until Faramir finally lifted his head. When he had done such, Aragorn reached a hand to Faramir's hair, holding onto the dark locks. "Your dreams are shared, not only by myself but by Arwen as well." 

With those words, he used the hold on Faramir's hair to hold him still for a gentle kiss. Faramir did not resist, relaxing into it. Good, Aragorn had hoped for such, from the moment he had decided what to do. 

When Aragorn finally pulled back, Faramir leaned into him, relaxing against Aragorn's chest. "I had feared losing the friendships I had gained."

"You will not," Aragorn said. "You will simply gain more with us."

Footsteps echoed outside the door, as the guards finally realized the King and Steward were trapped. 

Aragorn took those last moments of peace to kiss Faramir once more. As he pulled away, those on the other side ready to force the door open, Faramir smiled softly. "Thank you, Aragorn."

Aragorn laughed. "Finally you call me by my name. No matter. You must have dinner tonight in our chambers. Arwen and we have much to discuss."

Faramir sat at dinner that night in Arwen and Aragorn's chambers, after having discussed all the important matters, still thinking of the earlier conversation.

"What thoughts consume you?" Arwen leaned forward to ask, as Aragorn retrieved his pipe.

"Earlier, when we were discussing the palantir, Aragorn mentioned discussing the matter with your grandfather. While Lord Celeborn is accounted one of the wise, I did not think he was concerned with the palantir."

Arwen laughed. "He is not." She leaned forward, fingers trailing down Faramir's shirt. "But Aragorn only said he asked my grandfather, did he not? And while Earendil's fate is accounted for..."

"You mean?" Faramir's eyes lit up at this new knowledge. 

"We shall have to take a trip to the coast soon," Aragorn said, joining the conversation, even as he looked somewhat amused, likely at how quickly Faramir was diverted from his worries by new sources of knowledge. "You can find history there, if you only know where to look. And as you are our lover, he will desire to meet you."

"More like desire to adopt his newest grandchild," Arwen mumbled. 

Faramir blinked in shock. 

"Ignore her," Aragorn said. "Or do not - she speaks true, but it will not be that bad. He is mostly harmless to you."


End file.
